


受孕群体

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: 我们的友好邻居蜘蛛侠自从被铁罐彻底标记之后，因为Omega在生理层面上的缺陷，怀孕之后变得十分粘人. 而伴随着疲乏、嗜睡、孕吐这些症状，也让一直照顾着他的老铁操碎了心。即便是这样，作为一个超级英雄的指责所在还是应当出去行侠仗义。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	受孕群体

**Author's Note:**

> *铁与虫之间的ABO向，如标题那样是个虫怀孕梗.  
> *孕期+战甲+产乳Play.

自从Peter被分化成为Omega以来，就得到了复仇者大厦的格外关注.  
而作为既巴基跟小王子Loki之后的第三位Omega，也让联盟里众人为这位新来的小伙伴开始仔细琢磨着为男孩安排一个合适的伴侣。  
首先，大厦里的Steve跟Thor已经有主了被排除在外... 班纳先生是个Beta，只有浩克在被变出来时才是位Alpha。而风情万种的Natasha表示自己不对青少年感兴趣，Clint也已经组建好了一个家庭了。  
作为复仇者大厦里的一名单身汉，于是众人的目光全部放在了Tony Stark身上。  
三个月过去之后，男人对这位新到来的小朋友可谓是关怀备至，他们整日如胶似漆的黏在了一起。而每当在男孩遇到生活中的不适时，男人也会适当地释放自己的信息素，安抚着Peter有些躁动的情绪。  
事实上Peter很喜欢Tony身上散发出来的味道，一种类似于他之前闻到过的一种雏菊香。  
由于各自的信息素非常的契合，男孩也跟Tony培养出了一股情感。直到上星期左右，Tony终于揽住了Peter的肩膀向大厦里的众人公开了他们的关系。  
“Peter是我认定的Omega伴侣，我已经决定要标记他了。”  
望着被抱在怀里脸上红彤彤地Peter，复仇者们集体愣住了三秒。Natasha直接放下了手中的咖啡杯，拽过Tony的袖口把他拉向了一边。  
而Peter则被友好的美国队长叫到了一旁进行说教。  
“Tony，你在搞什么？我们是让你在Peter不理解地地方指导他，结果你直接给我指导进了情感方面？之前那副花心的性子收纳住了吗，就想着要来祸害未成年人？”  
Natasha真想要把面前男人的思想用起子撬开，看看里面都是装了些什么。  
“Peter... 不是我没提醒你。可能你现在还有些不懂，但是Tony那个人的性子... 我的意思是，你现在回头还来得及。”美国队长重重地拍在了男孩的肩膀上面作为提醒，作为老战友，Steve特意没有把Stark之前的那些“黑历史”给全部供出来，他害怕将男孩吓到。  
Tony将Natasha朝向他不断指责地手给拦了下来，“Trust me，Nat。这一次我有分寸，Peter将会是我往后余生的唯一伴侣，这一点你大可不必怀疑。”  
而Peter这边将是向队长透露了一堆自己有多么爱男人的事实，男孩用着毕生学到的词语像着Steve倾情展现着。直到最后Peter才终于说了一句升华主题的主旨：“我愿意用一生来追随Stark先生。”  
对此，Steve托着额头表示保留意见。  
而Natasha最终却将两根手指伸了出来，在Tony面前比划着：我可是盯着你们呢。

每当男孩发情地那段日子，都是Tony忍得最痛苦的时候。想要彻底占有男孩的欲望一次比一次加深，而在这临近成年的最后一年里，男人都是在咬破了Peter的腺体，往里面注入了自己的信息素之后。  
看着男孩身上的情绪躁动逐渐被安抚了下来，Tony从来不舍得给他注射镇定剂。他不想要靠药物牵制着男孩的身体，而Tony也会在那几日的每一次淋浴之后为自己冲上一个凉水澡。  
凉水不断地往男人身上冲压了下来，每当这个时候Tony都会高昂着头，在放纵中掺杂着享受。硕大的性器在男人的手里面被撸动着，Tony也会在此时脑补着有朝一日男孩躺在自己身下，身体纠缠着融合在一起的情景。  
每当这个时候，Tony都会在淋浴间用自己低沉性感地嗓音喊出几声“Peter”的名字，着重的字眼上面掺杂着强烈的个人情绪。  
有一次卫生间的门没有紧闭，而躺在床上的Peter正好从门缝里看到了如此香艳的景象，少年的脸立刻就变成了一颗已经熟透的桃子。  
临近成年日的那段时间，Peter都会学着Tony的样子撸动着自己的分身。男孩的脑海里面想象着男人那副健壮地身材压在自己上面会是怎样的一副场面，于是在他全部释放的同时，精疲力竭的Peter也会在床上面不断叫喊着Tony的名字。

最近的Peter整日的黏在了Tony的身边，像是男人身上的一副大型真人挂件。男孩每天早上都在向自家先生索要一个亲亲，晚上在睡觉之前也会撅起小嘴来像Tony寻求一个亲吻。  
好吧，被偏爱的有恃无恐。Tony总会满足他的男孩，后来男孩变得越来越贪心，一个吻总是不够的，要每次吻上3个才可以。  
男人有些无奈地放出了适量的信息素，Peter的情绪被很好地抚慰了。Tony托着男孩的下颚处在那上面不断地舔舐着，深情地眼睛看向了下方还在试图索取亲吻的自家Boy：“Kid，你最近这是怎么了？”  
年轻人总是按耐不住自己的性子的。被Tony这么一说，Peter有些失落地低下了头。  
毕竟如果多年的感情得不到回应，是男孩一直以来觉得十分难过的事情。即使他们这段情感会被外界诟病，就连复仇者大厦里其他成员也对他们之间“花花公子和纯情小处男”的感情给予着不确定。  
但是Peter Parker还是没有选择放弃。  
他将自己爱慕了钢铁侠十年的全过程全部倾泻了出来，从年少的盲目崇拜，直到后面转变为爱情的要素对着Tony噼里啪啦说了个遍。  
“钢铁侠是我一生要去追逐着的对象。”  
最后男孩红着脸总结道。  
他也很庆幸自己最终被分化成为了Omega，如果能够给Tony生一个孩子的话，那就太美妙不过了。  
“Wow～”Tony感叹了一句，被自己认定了一生的伴侣，没想到钢铁侠竟然是男孩从小到大一直仰慕着的超级英雄。  
这可真是让Tony Stark捡到宝了。

Peter Parker在成年的那一天，Tony Stark为他送出了一份与众不同的成人礼。  
“为我生个孩子吧，Pete。”  
Tony叫着男孩最亲密的小名，吻上了男孩劲后只属于Omega的腺体。男人张嘴咬破了最外层的那部分软囊，疯狂地注入了自己的信息素。  
Peter还没有承受过被男人给压在身下占有着的感觉，毕竟自己成为Omega以来，一直在盼望着这一天。  
“钢铁侠...”男孩无比甜腻地声音叫着Tony的英雄称号，是只有在处于热恋时期才能出现的嗓音：“您在床上的样子，可跟我印象里的有些不太一样。”  
“噢？怎么个不一样法？”标记完了自家的小Omega，Tony把唇齿从男孩的脖颈上面移开。惩罚性的咬住了男孩的锁骨处，一边回应着男孩的话，将舌尖抵在了那一小块咬痕上面。  
“啊——”男孩的身体打了一个颤栗，身体也被男人逐渐掌控，Peter仰躺在了床榻之上，看着Tony不断地在他身上开拓着新鲜的领域，伸出了手指与男人十指紧扣。  
“比以往我见到过的任何模样都要性感...”面对男孩小声地回复，Tony撬动着自己的嘴角：“别以为在这种时候和我调情我就会放过你，Sweety boy。”  
Tony的手指在男孩的乳头周围游走着，最终捏住了它。“我没有要那么做.. 先生。”Peter低着头狡辩着，又往男人的怀里靠近了一分。  
介于男孩才于今天刚被开苞，男人身上那种呼之欲出的保护欲被释放了出来。Tony先是释放了自己的信息素，大量地雏菊味将男孩的身体很好地包裹，被包围着的Omega也被诱导着进入了情感的高发期。  
看着男孩开始一张一合的穴口，Tony将自己的手指伸向了Peter双腿大开的肠道之内。食指跟中指在湿热的肠壁里面翻搅着，男孩的眼里也逐渐泛起一层薄薄的水雾。看着Peter的额头上面出现的虚汗，Tony低下头附身替他吻去。  
男人解开了皮带，胯间的性器弹射了出来。Tony一手握住自己的分身，用它不断地打磨着男孩臀瓣上的皮肤。“Kid，你究竟是更喜欢我一些，还是更喜欢钢铁侠？”  
面对Tony的质问，男孩简直无从开口。“都.. 都喜欢！”最终Peter选择遵循了自己的本意，朝向男人撅起的皮肤上面，显露出的穴口也在大开大合着。  
“贪心Boy... 今天就都一起满足你了。”  
Tony伸出手来召唤出了自己的战甲，金红色的盔甲瞬间罩在了男人的手臂与腿部，唯独将胯部、胸口跟头部暴露在外。Tony感受着皮肤上面传达过来的凉意，将自己的阴茎往男孩的穴口里面推入了进去。  
开启一轮接着一轮的活塞运动之后，Tony的双手推动着男孩的臀部，“喜欢钢铁侠这样肏你吗？”  
“毕竟这可是你儿时的梦想，现在你却和他滚上了床。”  
Peter想要回应出什么，想要表达出来的话语系数被男人驰骋在他身上的动作给撞碎。男孩挺起了他的胸脯，唇齿之间含糊不清地回答着：“您的下体... 也如烙铁一样，无比坚硬巨大。”  
“能够带给Peter的感觉... 也跟手指不一样。”  
男孩咬着自己的下唇，拼命地想要忍住快要溢出嘴边的呻吟。太舒服了... 这实在是太舒服了。这满满地饱涨感，男人身上流着汗的腹肌块，健康的小麦色肌肤。  
如果早知道自己终将会面临着一天，自己就该在被分化成为Omega的第一天就要像他求爱。  
滚烫地性器被抽了出来，接着又一下子顶进了男孩穴壁之内的最深处。龟头的部分不断地冲撞在了男孩的生殖腔上，Tony分身的头部撑开了那一小块领域。感受到了性器前端的隆起，Alpha已经在Omega的生殖腔里面成结。  
Tony拿来了身后背着的靠枕垫在了男孩的腰下，又将男孩的双腿架在了脖子上。Peter有些疑惑于男人的举动，正当他分身之际，耳边传来了Tony低沉的嗓音。  
“准备要全部灌入了，这是作为成人的礼物。”  
Peter还在琢磨着男人话语间的意思，大股大股炽热的精液从男人性器的马眼上喷出，因为腰部被垫高的关系，白浊的液体系数被送进了男孩的生殖腔里。男孩被这一项活动给顶上了高峰，前端也在男孩的尖叫声里释放了出来。  
Tony没有选择将阴茎抽出，而是牢牢地怼进了男孩的生殖腔外。Peter眼角溢出的胜利泪水被Tony用唇部吻去，性事过后的他被男人抱在了怀里不乱的颤动着。  
男人安抚着怀中的Peter，释放出了少量的信息素。他轻拍着男孩的背，不断地亲吻着男孩的额头。“乖，你马上就会孕育出属于我们的孩子了。”  
Peter的脸上映出了甜蜜，他趴在了男人的胸口幸福地想着：太好了... Tony愿意给他一个孩子。  
而自己一直以来的愿望也已经实现了，钢铁侠会是孩子的父亲.. 没有什么更值得为此值得骄傲了。

Tony环住了男孩的腰出现在了众人的面前，像大厦里的其他成员公布了这个好消息。  
“My Sweety boy于半个月之前成功怀孕了，我和Peter在考虑着孩子出生以后叫什么名字好呢。各位有什么比较好的推荐吗？”  
这次轮到复仇者联盟的其他成员集体沉默了30秒后，Natasha终于将嘴里含着的那口咖啡给喷了出来。女人二话不说就拿起了自己的趁手武器“寡妇蜇”想要跟Tony决斗：“Tony Stark！他才刚成年！有你这么...”  
班纳和Clint一左一右的将女人控制在了原地，Steve一反常态的冷静分析着：没想到Tony的动作居然如此之快... 看来自己也要跟Bucky多加把劲了。  
经常反应慢了半拍的美国队长在听清了小胡子的言论之后差点就把盾牌给脱手扔了出去。  
美国队长一激动他身上的冰霜味信息素就习惯性地发酵在了大厦内的空气中，呛的众人缓不过气来。要不是这里唯一的Omega已经被标记怀孕了，还真没人能够遭受的住。  
男人的叫喊声充斥在了这栋建筑物间——“什么？你说Peter怀孕了？？？”

Peter肚子上的轮廓一天一天的被显现了出来。Natasha送来了很多孩童会需要用到的纸尿布，而美国队长负责买来了很多育儿教程。  
“老实说... 第一次孕育一个小生命，还真是有些紧张呢。”男孩用手附在了微微隆起的肚皮上，背部也被Tony垫上了一个棉垫。男人坐在了Peter身边，揽过了男孩的肩膀，大手抚过男孩搁在肚子上的手背，每一夜都在给Peter肚子里的宝宝讲着不同的童话故事。  
“Tony真的是个好父亲呢。”望着男孩清澈地双眼，男人与他的额头相抵，亲昵地蹭着Peter的鼻梁。“大宝贝就要为我生个小宝贝了，听说胎教很重要，娃娃就是要这样从小抓起。”  
“我Tony Stark的孩子，未来也要赢在起跑线上。”  
面对男人处处显露出来的胜负欲与占有欲，男孩主动将自己的唇部献上，往往这个时候Tony都会勾住男孩的劲后加深这个吻，并抬手关上床头柜上的灯。  
孕期的涨奶总是必不可免，Peter有些无奈于自己有些胀满的胸部。“真是的.. 明明孩子还未出生，乳头就先一步的涨大了。”  
Tony每天晚上睡觉的时候总爱从后面环抱住男孩的腰，直到有一次手臂揽到了靠上的位置，男人有些好奇的在上面摸了一把。这一摸让Tony瞬间惊醒了，面对还在熟睡之中的男孩，Tony也不敢做出什么大动作出来，只得将自己翻一个身暂时性地忍住了。  
Peter不敢将这一切告诉他的Stark先生，直到有一次在换衣服的途中被男人给撞见了。撞破了这一幕的Tony并没有表现出多么的惊讶，而自家Kid倒是从耳朵一路的红到了脖子根。男孩慌忙地想要遮住，却不料被不断走近地男人又给重新地撩了上去。  
“遮住它做什么，你身上的任何一个地方我都看过。”Tony将男孩抱在了床榻之上，撩起了那层布料让Peter张开小嘴叼住。男人伸出手捏了捏Peter被胀满的胸部，这一捏，前端就溢出了些奶水。Tony仔细地端详着眼前的景象，仿佛是在欣赏这样一幅美丽的画卷。以前跟过自己的那些女人，Tony可从没有选择让她们怀过孕。  
不得不说男人在此刻有些好奇，他不断地打量着挺立在自己眼前的那两颗乳头。男孩被赤裸地眼神盯的有些害羞了，稍微的动了一下自己的胸部。挺立在胸前的两颗乳头也在男人的面前晃动着，Peter有些脸红道：“Tony.. 别再看下去了。”男孩有些想要遮住，却没想到遮挡在自己胸前的双手在Tony看来简直犹如一幅色欲图。  
“Pete... 你愿意让我帮你把它吸出来吗？”

男孩的后穴里面夹杂着巨大的性器，Tony的根茎在Peter的臀部里面小幅度地顶撞着。男人用手护住了男孩微微隆起地小腹，长开着口吸住了男孩挺立起来的乳头。  
甘甜的乳汁系数被灌进了Tony的口腔之中，男人的手大力地揉搓着男孩的挺翘着的另外一边。Peter的身体坐在了男人的大腿根部，而Tony的性器也深埋进了男孩的肠道之内。男孩的腿部夹在了Tony的腰上，被男人一下一下地顶弄到了最深处，高昂起头在男人的身上承欢。  
Tony扯住了身上人的短发，从而让性器挺进了男孩穴口内的最深处。男人埋在了Peter的胸口处，唇齿之间大力地吸着那一小块产出的奶水。“啧啧”的声音听的直叫人脸红，男孩挺起了胸脯往Tony的嘴边送，腹部和胸部传达过来的双层快感让他想要放声尖叫。  
男人的根茎在生殖腔外壁不断地冲撞着，Peter有些害怕的提醒着：“小心孩子.. Tony，我还怀着孕...”  
“会注意的，别害怕。”Tony安慰性地一口吻在了男孩的喉结上面吸附着，“作为父亲想要提前来看看他们。”  
“Daddy现在做着和孩子们抢奶吃的事情...”Peter见到了自己年长的爱人，笑着回复出这样一句。然而Tony有些吃味的吻住了男孩的唇，“那又如何？孩子们是我的，孕育着孩子们的人也属于我。”  
被男人霸道的占有欲充斥地不知该回应什么，Peter重新闭上了眼睛享受着Tony深埋在自己穴中的律动与亲吻。  
唔... 能够跟自家先生做爱，实在是太性福的一件事情了。

Tony每次在出行任务的时候都要特意叮嘱一遍Peter，不允许私自去冒险，你和孩子对我来说同等重要。孩子没了可以再生，但是Peter作为Tony的伴侣有且只有一个。  
每次复仇者大厦里的成员外出执行任务的时候Peter都是闷闷不乐的。自从他怀了孕之后已经很久没有穿上那件蜘蛛侠套装了，男孩承认他很爱很爱Tony，也很听自家先生的话。  
怀孕初期因为伴随着腹痛，呕吐，头晕，嗜睡等症状，Tony会经常性的陪伴在男孩身边。但是随着任务的加重，复仇者们的连续集中外出，只有Peter一人留守在家中照看着还未出生的宝宝。  
男孩有些后悔自己为什么要过早的怀孕了。  
“不行不行！要振作！这可是属于Tony和我的孩子。”Peter拍了拍自己的脸打着气。  
“别担心，这种情况很快就会过去了。”Natasha在出行任务之前这样安慰道。不知道为何，这几日在Tony走后，男孩总是会进入一股莫名地烦躁状态。像是看什么都不顺眼，在这期间也摔坏了很多东西。而每当Tony一回来，闻到自己Alpha的信息素，Omega躁动着情绪也会被很好地安抚下来。  
对于男孩不断进行着的道歉与这么久以来的憋屈，男人倒是不心疼那些被打坏的器具，只是不希望自己的大宝贝因此受伤。  
直到一个晴朗的下午，Peter望着那件许久未曾穿起的蜘蛛战衣出神。男孩最终站了起来，脚踩在地面上测试着自己身体的弹力程度。除了肚子下方带的他有些下坠之外，蜘蛛侠的柔韧度照常。  
男孩重新调制出了蛛丝溶液安置在了发射器上，索性战服是可伸缩地，完好地包裹住了男孩的身材。就是奶头那里还是有些敏感... 被战服纹理蹭刮着有些不适。但是为了能够再次履行一份超英的指责，也被男孩很轻易地克服了。  
就在复仇者制服着接口上面的暴乱时，蜘蛛侠挺着自己的小孕妇出现在了城市上方。一道蛛丝从男孩的手腕间发射出来，高密度的溶液瞬间将两三个罪犯捆绑在了一起。  
蜘蛛男孩面罩上的镜框朝着美国队长眨了一个Wink，“需要帮忙吗？”  
Steve接过了先前被自己扔出的盾牌，诚心诚意地回复了一句：“Peter，你不该来这里，Tony看到了不会高兴的。”  
男孩坐在了一栋钟楼的塔尖上面晃着小腿，嘟嚷出了一句：“才不要.. 整日待在大厦里面我都快闷死了。让我帮住你们吧，Cap！就像刚才那样，我也可以尽一份力的。”  
Steve这个人比较心软又好说话，面对男孩的请求，他想要妥协。但是就在这时，男孩的脚下的钟楼突然发生了爆炸，随着脚底板上的震动Peter失了控地像着地面处划去。  
“小心——”Steve大声喊着背过了盾牌不断地在脑中搜索着急救措施，复联的其他成员也被这一声音引了过去。  
Peter的身子完全的跌落至下，呈现出了一种自由落体地趋势。而腹中的胎儿也产生了惊动，一时间Peter腹痛难忍。男孩不断地按动着手腕上的蛛丝，奈何自己现在的力气不够使出将蛛丝固定出来的力气，全身上下绵软无力地流着虚汗。  
“Sorry... Mr.Stark...”男孩在心中默默地说着这句话，Peter可能要让你失望了。一道金红色的战甲朝着男孩的方向俯冲了下来，像是慢镜头一样，Peter睁开了疲惫的眼眶。泛着水雾的瞳孔注视着朝向自己奔赴而来的盖世英雄，面罩背后的男孩绽放出了一个笑颜。  
“宝宝.. 是你的父亲，他来接我们了。”  
男孩向着那套金红色的战甲伸出了手。

“Friday，立刻给Peter做一个全方位的检查。”Tony根本来不及褪去自己的战甲，男人的脸上挂着痛彻心扉地神情，如果Peter因此出了什么事，他一定不能够原谅自己。  
二十分钟前，抱着男孩腰部的手还在微微地颤抖着。而陷入虚脱的Peter已经完全地失去了意识，男人这一辈子都没有这样的惶恐不安过。  
“Sir，Parker先生目前身体并无异常，只是有些虚脱，这段时间需要多休息。”  
Tony细心地为男孩脱去了战服，Peter的皮肤上面布满了虚汗。男人用湿毛巾小心的擦拭着，并最终用手附在了男孩隆起的腹部。  
“总是照顾不好自己，我该拿你怎么办。”  
Peter醒来的时候发觉自己身上只穿着一件较为宽松的睡衣，男孩护着小腹轻轻地下了床。男人已经没收了他的所有战衣，并且严令禁止男孩再以蜘蛛侠的身份出现在纽约市区。  
否则就三天不能再跟Tony讲话。  
可怜的小Omega只得每日去骚扰着Tony祈求他回心转意，脑袋瓜里想尽了办法，甚至抱着肚子谎称胎动装可怜。  
而自家的Alpha连眼神都没有给过男孩一个，面不改色的回复着：“这个理由你上次已经用过了。”  
男孩依然委屈着奢求Tony的原谅，“Tony，Please.. 我保证就这一次！下次再也不犯了... 您是不会忍心让一个大着肚子的蜘蛛侠来做这种事情的。”  
好吧，好吧。谁让他是自己被捧在心尖儿上的人。  
威严的总裁大人最终还是横抱着自家的睡衣宝宝更换上了衣服，又穿上了战甲陪着他去育婴店里购买了一堆后期生宝宝会需要用到的育儿产品。  
被偏爱的总是有恃无恐。被男人抱在怀里的Peter吃着嘴里的饼干如此幸福地想着。  
Tony给他下达的“三天不许和他讲话”命令只要再熬过四个小时之后就能彻底破除了。这段时间里，虽然男人的表情上看起来也总是冷冰冰地，但是还是不妨碍他们之间的相处模式。  
基本上是以小Omega天天以去蹭总裁办公室的空调为由，几乎是缠在了Tony身上。而男人也颇为无奈，自家的宝宝还在怀着孕，自然是不敢做出什么大动作的。然而每次都是被男孩扯着领带给带上了床，彼此之间只是相互交换几个湿吻之后，Peter的后背就靠在了男人的怀里。Tony的大手揽过了男孩的肚子，就这样依偎着进入了梦乡。  
下达“禁言令”的第四天清晨，男孩从梦境里面醒来，就听见有人敲了敲大厦外的窗户。Peter踏着拖鞋下了地，动作小心翼翼的生怕惊扰了身旁睡着的Tony。  
猎鹰背负着身后的翅膀挂在了窗户外，给大厦里唯一还怀着孕的小Omega送上了一套蜘蛛侠战服。“你要的东西，我帮你搞到了。”  
“谢谢你，Sam。”Peter接过了战服正在仔细端详着，猎鹰警惕的往屋里草草地望了一眼，“你家Alpha没发现吧？”  
“不会的，Tony睡得很沉，一般这个时候不会醒的。”  
猎鹰放心的离开了，男孩拿过战衣再次小心地关上了窗户。一回头发现自家Alpha正穿着一件黑色的背心坐在了床上，焦糖色的大眼睛正牢牢地盯着自己的男孩，眼神里面充满了审视的目光。  
吓得男孩手里的蜘蛛服都掉了，Peter慌慌张张地想要解释。  
“Peter Parker，还想着要当纽约市的好邻居蜘蛛侠，Auh？”  
“现在连你的Alpha说出的话都不听了是吗？”  
连续地两连问与Alpha身上腺体散发的压迫性信息素简直无法让Peter聚精会神，当下的状况简直让男孩无法继续专心了。  
他只记得自己在昏倒前，Tony对着他说出的最后一句话。  
“Peter Parker，你最好7天不要和我讲话！”  
Peter的眼睛在闭合的瞬间脑子里还在想着，我到底为什么要作死啊....

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 花絮：  
> 最近Peter因为总是频繁胎动，Tony带着自家男孩去做产检。  
> 医生看着彩超上面显示出来的结果，有些震惊的推了推眼镜。“按照当前的情形来讲... 可能是胎儿在里面坐着俯卧撑。”


End file.
